dvdfandomcom-20200223-history
Fraggle Rock: Doin' Things That Doozer's Do
Doin' Things That Doozer's Do is the 4th standalone Fraggle Rock home video release by Hit Entertainment. Back Cover Summary Red's Club Red decides to start a rockin' club of her own, but what will happen when the only member she can find is Cotterpin Doozer? The Trial of Cotterpin Cotterpin goes on trial to save her job and must convince the other Doozers that the Fraggles are worthy of their friendship! Cavern of Lost Dreams It's a world of fraggley fun when Cotterpin Doozer and Gobo Fraggle embark on a quest for the original cave of the Doozers! Scene Selections Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-16h12m00s324.png|Red's Club Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-16h12m51s231.png|The Trial of Cotterpin Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-16h13m50s360.png|Cavern of Lost Dreams (DVD Only) FR_322b.jpg|Gunge the Great and Glorious (Bonus Episode) Special Features *Behind the Scenes: The Doozer's *Fraggle Challenge! quiz game *Animated Episode: The Great Radish Round-up *Animated Episode: Lucky Fargy *Fraggle-oke Music Videos *Theatrical Trailers *Pingu Episode: Pingu Digs a Hole Trivia Challenge Cheatsheet The quiz can be challenging and sometimes impossible to pass. The bonus episode can only be unlocked by getting every question correct and here are the answers that will help you get a chance to view the bonus episode via Fraggle Challenge. Questions *What color is Sprocket's food bowl? **Answer: Yellow *Which Fraggle runs through the cave tunnel? **Answer: Gobo *Which Fraggle is grabbed by Junior Gorg? **Answer: Gobo *How many panes are in the front window of Doc's workshop? **Answer: Four *What color is Sprocket's Dog License? **Answer: Blue *What kind of model is sitting on the back counter in Doc's workshop? **Answer: Ship *What name does Doc suggest for Sprocket's Dog Club? **Answer: The Underdog Club *What object is in the middle of Doc's desk? **Answer: Telephone *What construction equipment does Architect Doozer suggest Cotterpin Doozer should use? **Answer: Fork Lift *What color is the hat of the Doozer who's riding on the back of the truck? **Answer: Purple *What does Architect Doozer store under his table? **Answer: Rolled up plans *What colors are Cotterpin Doozer's boots? **Answer: White and Yellow *What is Gobo's Club doing right before Uncle Matt's Postcard is read aloud? **Answer: Painting Pictures *What is on the front of Uncle Matt's Postcard? **Answer: House *According to Uncle Matt, what does the cave do to control the Silly Creatures? **Answer: Ring *What color is the door that leads Uncle Matt into the cave tunnels? **Answer: Green *On what occasion did Pa Gorg give Ma Gorg a hanky? **Answer: Wedding *What creature escapes out of the well when Pa Gorg reaches down into it? **Answer: Bat *What color is Pa Gorg's fur? **Answer: Purple *What does Pa Gorg use to try and snag the hankey? **Answer: Fishing Line *What color is the drink on the table next to Doc? **Answer: Pink *What is Uncle Matt holding in this scene? **Answer: Flowers *Uncle Matt refers to Sprocket as "A Hairy..."? **Answer: Monster *What does Uncle Matt purpose to make concerning Doc and Sprocket? **Answer: Keen Observations *What class was Red going to attend after helping Cotterpin? **Answer: Aerobics *What does Cotterpin need to finish before she and Red can leave? **Answer: Bridge Survey *What is Cotterpin's accuser holding? **Answer: Binoculars *What sound signifies that there's a Fraggle meeting in the Great Hall? **Answer: Horn *How many 'short buttresses' will Cotterpin's bridge have? **Answer: Four *What do the jurors say? **Answer: Hizah Hizah *What are the jurors wearing? **Answer: Hats *What is the judge in the mood for when the trial begins **Answer: A Conviction *What color combination are the judge and all the trial officiers wearing? **Answer: White Wigs and Black Robes *When Cotterpin arrives, she claims she's being what? **Answer: Framed *What is NOT found in Gobo's private cave? **Answer: A Shovel *How many rungs are visible on Gobo's ladder? **Answer: Three *How many brooms are in Gobo's private cave? **Answer: Two *What is Gobo doing right before Cotterpin calls to him? **Answer: Reading a Book *What's number is posted on the building in Uncle Matt's adventure? **Answer: 222 *Who did Uncle Matt first speak to? **Answer: Doll *What is the man wearing who picks up the doll? **Answer: Vest and Scarf *What does Uncle Matt fall into when he's tipped out of the chair? **Answer: Wire Basket Unused Material Everything but the silent main menu transitions to the play movie screen are skipped by a piece of source code implemented in the Fraggle Rock challenge title section. Gallery VMGM Menus Vlcsnap-2016-01-14-13h38m57s167.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-14-13h38m16s072.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-14-13h38m34s254.png Fraggle Rock Doin Things That Doozer's Do VMGM Menus VSTM Menus Vlcsnap-2016-01-24-14h14m11s399.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-24-14h14m30s106.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-24-14h16m14s871.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-24-14h14m49s779.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-24-14h15m58s982.png Fraggle Rock Doin Things That Doozer's Do VSTM Menus Titles Title 1 & 13 - Fraggle Rock Videos Promo intro Hit Entertainment FBI Warning English.png Hit_Entertainment_FBI_Warning_2.png Hit Entertainment FBI Warning 3.png Fraggle Rock copyright 2005 2.png Hit Entertainment 2001 4x3.png Jim_Henson_Family_Classics.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_1.png FR_Video_Trailer_2005_2.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-27-14h48m24s444.png Fraggle Rock videos promo 2005 Title 5, 14 & 15 - Closing Trailers + Pingu Digs a Hole episode Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h46m30s794.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h45m56s922.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-29-23h25m10s732.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h49m18s217.png Frances and Animal Jam trailers Title 6 - Behind the Scenes: Doozers Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-15h13m41s925.png Fraggle Rock - Behind the Scenes Doozers Title 8-9 - Fraggle Rock Music Videos FR One and One Sing Along.png FR Eye to Eye with You Sing Along.png Fraggle Rock Doin Things That Doozer's Do DVD Music Videos Title 10 - Fraggle Challenge Quiz Game FR_DTTDD_Quiz_1.png FR_DTTDD_Quiz_2.png FR_DTTDD_Quiz_3.png FR DTTDD Quiz 4.png FR DTTDD Quiz 5.png FR DTTDD Quiz 6.png FR DTTDD Quiz 7.png FR DTTDD Quiz 8.png FR DTTDD Quiz 9.png FR DTTDD Quiz 10.png FR DTTDD Quiz 11.png FR DTTDD Quiz 12.png FR DTTDD Quiz 13.png FR DTTDD Quiz 14.png FR DTTDD Quiz 15.png FR DTTDD Quiz 16.png FR DTTDD Quiz 17.png FR DTTDD Quiz 18.png FR DTTDD Quiz 19.png FR DTTDD Quiz 20.png FR DTTDD Quiz 21.png FR DTTDD Quiz 22.png FR DTTDD Quiz 23.png FR DTTDD Quiz 24.png FR DTTDD Quiz 25.png FR DTTDD Quiz 26.png FR DTTDD Quiz 27.png FR DTTDD Quiz 28.png FR DTTDD Quiz 29.png FR DTTDD Quiz 30.png FR DTTDD Quiz 31.png FR DTTDD Quiz 32.png FR DTTDD Quiz 33.png FR DTTDD Quiz 34.png FR DTTDD Quiz 35.png FR DTTDD Quiz 36.png FR DTTDD Quiz 37.png FR DTTDD Quiz 38.png FR DTTDD Quiz 39.png FR DTTDD Quiz 40.png FR DTTDD Quiz 41.png FR DTTDD Quiz 42.png FR DTTDD Quiz 43.png FR DTTDD Quiz 44.png FR DTTDD Quiz 45.png FR DTTDD Quiz 46.png FR DTTDD Quiz 47.png FR DTTDD Quiz 48.png FR DTTDD Quiz 49.png FR DTTDD Quiz 50.png FR DTTDD Quiz 51.png FR DTTDD Quiz 52.png FR DTTDD Quiz 53.png FR DTTDD Quiz 54.png FR DTTDD Quiz 55.png FR DTTDD Quiz 56.png FR DTTDD Quiz 57.png FR DTTDD Quiz 58.png FR DTTDD Quiz 59.png FR DTTDD Quiz 60.png FR DTTDD Quiz 61.png FR DTTDD Quiz 62.png FR DTTDD Quiz 63.png FR DTTDD Quiz 64.png FR DTTDD Quiz 65.png FR DTTDD Quiz 66.png FR DTTDD Quiz 67.png FR DTTDD Quiz 68.png FR DTTDD Quiz 69.png FR DTTDD Quiz 70.png Fraggle Rock Doin Things That Doozer's Do (Fraggle Challenge!) Title 11 & 12 - Fraggle Rock Animated Episodes Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-15h21m34s403.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-15h22m44s137.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-15h23m42s484.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-12-15h24m46s785.png VHS Closing Vlcsnap-2015-10-24-22h44m14s954.png|Jim Henson Home Entertainment copyright screen Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h46m30s794.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h45m56s922.png Vlcsnap-2015-12-29-23h25m10s732.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-26-01h49m18s217.png Frances and Animal Jam trailers Other 10105153-0-jim_henson_s_fraggle_rock_doin_things_that_doozers_do-dvd_b.jpg|DVD back cover Doozersdovhs.jpg|VHS Cover Trivia *This is the first Fraggle Rock home video to have Red host the DVD's trivial challenge feature. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with unused content Category:Muppets DVD Category:DVDs with music videos